


Без Баки

by Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, Takishiro



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Тони Старк привыкал к посмертию. Тут оказалось не так уж страшно, просто скучно.
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Без Баки

Тони Старк привыкал к посмертию. Тут оказалось не так уж страшно, просто скучно. Он очнулся в собственном доме и даже не сразу понял, что умер. Обстановка оставалась почти прежней – вот только в доме никого не было, и само строение парило в густом тумане, так что ходить безопасно можно было только по лужайке в непосредственной близости от крыльца. 

Внутри же – если не считать очевидного отсутствия Пеппер и Морган и в общем совершенно нежилой пустоты – все было более-менее нетронуто. Даже мастерскую ему оставили – хотя все искусственные интеллекты исчезли, и как он ни старался, так и не смог собрать кого-нибудь вроде Дубины. Вот и задумаешься после этого о бессмертной душе роботов…

И тем не менее, здесь у него еще была возможность творить, чем он и занимался – хотя теперь это выходило как-то безрадостно. И работать не для кого, и прятаться в мастерской в кои-то веки не от чего. 

Очевидно, католики с их концепцией многоэтажного, как башня Старка, загробного мира, в итоге оказались правы, и Тони застрял в чистилище. Получалось, что теперь он так и будет безвылазно торчать в доме, ожидая, пока на том свете – который совсем недавно был этим – кто-нибудь попросит, чтобы его отослали в рай. Тони был уверен, что Морган молится за него каждый вечер, так что рано или поздно дом его отпустит. Ну и еще, может быть, ему зачтется тот незначительный факт, что он спас весь мир. 

Однако небесная канцелярия не торопилась. Пару раз у Тони мелькала мыслишка, что, он все-таки слишком много грешил, и его отправили в ад – но в аду он вряд ли нашел бы пиво и пластинки. Пусть пиво на вкус было как… как ангельская моча и совсем не пьянило, Тони верил в эффект плацебо. И тяжелый рок ему оставили, хотя и группы, и песни странно поменялись. «Третий круг», «Кайтесь, грешники», «Далеко до рая» и все в этом роде. Но Господь не учел, что тяжелый рок и в чистилище остается тяжелым роком, а что в нем поется – дело десятое. Так что Тони брал пиво, ставил пластинку и шел в подвал над чем-нибудь работать. Просто примерно себя вел – что совсем не трудно в отсутствие соблазнов. И когда в один прекрасный день над домом разверзлось небо, он решил, что за ним наконец послали святого Петра или кого-нибудь еще в сияющих доспехах, чтобы отправить его или в рай, ну или хотя бы в нормальный ад – Тони в общем было все равно, лишь бы нашлась хорошая выпивка. 

Но, видимо, Господь еще не закончил его испытывать. Потому что когда прореха на небе закрылась, оказалось, что на лужайке перед ним стоит Стив Роджерс и растерянно оглядывается.

Тони не помешала бы выпивка прямо сейчас, пусть и посылкой Ди-эйч-эл прямо из ада, спасибо большое. 

Роджерс его заметил. И просиял:

– Тони! Ты жив!

– Э, – сказал Тони. – Как бы тебе сказать… Что ты последнее помнишь?

– Я? – задумался Стив. – Я отправился отдавать камни… Заглянул к Красному Черепу, чтобы забрать Наташу. Кажется, я с ним подрался, а потом… – Лицо Капитана Америки омрачилось; он совсем по-голливудски нахмурился. – Выходит, это не ты жив, а я умер?

– Молодец, Холмс.

– Твою мать, – печально сказал Роджерс.

Конечно, Тони не удержался:

– Не выражайся, Кэп.

– Но… – Роджерс опять огляделся, и лицо его омрачилось. – Я думал, ты в раю. 

– Видимо, грехи не пускают. 

Несколько лет назад он бы и сам удивился, увидев кристально-праведного Роджерса... здесь. Но сейчас удивление было по другому поводу.

Почему в его чистилище, черт побери?

И что будет дальше? По одному пожалуют все Мстители, и опять начнется – крошки на диване, кофе в раковине и парочки в самых неподходящих углах дома?

Впрочем, Тони так скучал один, что выгонять Роджерса не стал бы, даже если бы мог. Позвал пить пиво на веранду, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на серый туман.

Кэп пришел, как был – в костюме для путешествия по времени и с браслетом. Даже пробирка с веществом Пима была при нем. Вот только браслет расплавился – судя по всему, починить его не выйдет. Да даже если бы вышло... Из смерти не выпрыгнешь. 

Он сам не ожидал, что так накинется на Кэпа с вопросами. Оказалось, что и Морган, и Пеппер живы и здравствуют, хоть и очень скучают по Тони. Но и сам Стив пережил его только на несколько дней. 

– Расскажи про мои похороны, – потребовал Тони. 

– А ты... – Стив замялся. Ему явно неловко было говорить с покойником. «А сам-то», – подумал Тони. – Ты разве их не видел? Оттуда, в смысле отсюда?

– Вранье, – сказал Тони. – Такое же вранье, как чертов туннель с белым светом. Или встреча с близкими. Сперва тут никого не было, а теперь я встретил тебя. Как это называется?

– У тебя были прекрасные похороны, Тони, – сказал Стив голосом профессионального утешителя. А ведь правда, он какое-то время вел психологическую группу...  
– Пеппер позвала, кажется, весь Нью-Йорк и всю американскую верхушку. Даже Фьюри был, хотя он официально все еще считается мертвым. Все так тебе благодарны, Тони. Твой реактор спустили на воду в огромном цветочном венке. Все плакали. 

– И ты?

– И я. Даже Баки плакал, по-моему. Это ведь ничего, что Баки был на твоих похоронах? Я знаю, у тебя есть все причины ненавидеть его. Ненавидеть нас. Но ведь здесь всё по-другому, правда? Теперь ведь ты видишь, что он был не виноват, и не держишь зла?

По мнению Тони, для такого ему нужно было сперва попасть в рай и пару сотен лет посидеть на облаке. А еще лучше – пройти парочку полных кругов реинкарнации, чтобы забыть Барнса, как страшный сон. 

– Как будто мнением покойника кто-то интересуется, – желчно ответил Тони. 

Роджерс раскрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумал. И хорошо, потому что у него было такое выражение, будто он собрался констатировать очевидное. Однако долго молчать Капитан Сосулька все равно не смог.

– Знаешь, я так за него переживаю.

– М-м?

– За Баки. Он ведь остался в живых.

– Знаешь, – не мог сдержаться Тони, – обычно переживают ровно по другой причине.

– Он остался там, и его совершенно некому защитить. Теперь эти стервятники разом кинутся на его… Запрут в Рафте.

– Не запрут, если будет сотрудничать.

– Баки не будет, – твердо сказал Стив. 

– Отчего же? На Гидру работал, а нашим доблестным правительством побрезгует? Или ты думаешь, у нашего правительства другие методы убеждения?

– Нет, – сказал Роджерс. – Не думаю.

Тони понял, что зря это сказал. Мало того, что он рискует провести вечность с Роджерсом, так вдобавок это будет мрачный и не находящий себе места Роджерс.

– Не переживай так, кэп. Кто-нибудь обязательно позаботится о дружке Капитана Америки…

– Вот этого-то я и боюсь. 

***

Тони поселил Роджерса в одной из комнат для гостей – благо пустых комнат тут хватало. После смерти Кэп стал, пожалуй, тише, чем был при жизни. И Тони бы, пожалуй, смирился бы, если бы тот не говорил все время об одном. О Баки. 

– В детстве я всегда думал, что умру раньше Баки, – сказал он, сидя на кухне с чашкой кофе. – Я боялся, что мне будет скучно лежать мертвым, так что Баки обещал каждый день ходить ко мне на кладбище… Даже не знаю, помнит ли он еще об этом. 

Такие разговоры с утра только портили и без того безвкусный кофе. Это Тони решил, что сейчас утро. Его чистилище – его правила. 

– Потом, когда я тоже оказался на войне… Мы думали, что умрем вместе. Никогда об этом специально не говорили, просто… так выходило. После того поезда я все спрашивал себя, почему остался жив. 

– Не то чтобы я пережил его надолго, – сказал Стив в мастерской, куда Тони привел его, чтоб тот помогал – вернее, чтобы не давал Тони скучать, потому что помощник из него был хуже, чем из Дубины. – Но я думаю, может все дело в том поезде. В том, что я за ним не прыгнул, понимаешь?

Тони издал нечленораздельный звук, роясь во внутренностях новой версии костюма, которую назвал «гроб на колесиках». 

– Я столько раз думал об этом… Не знаю, что было бы с нами. Но мы были бы вместе.

Тони промычал что-то еще, надеясь, что Стив в конце концов сменит тему. Как оказалось, он не знал еще, во что вляпался. 

– Думаешь, мы с ним еще встретимся? – спросил Стив, открывая очередную банку пива. Тони было интересно, когда пиво у них кончится – и что это будет символизировать.

– Полагаешь, после всего, что он сделал, твой дружок попадет в рай? 

Стив нахмурился.

– Полагаешь, после всего, что я сделал, я попаду в рай? 

Тони хмыкнул.

– Ты же герой. Капитан Америка, как-никак.

– Ты путаешь рай с музеем, Тони, – сухо сказал Роджерс. Тони мог бы решить, что он обиделся; мог бы сам обидеться. Но правда жиз… тьфу, смерти была в том, что оба они заперты в четырех стенах посреди тумана, и обижаться в таких условиях просто бессмысленно. 

Единственное, чего Тони хотел бы избежать – это Барнса в своем чистилище. Он не был морально готов повсюду натыкаться на двух влюбленных голубков. Особенно учитывая, что повсюду – в их мире понятие довольно узкое. 

– Я надеюсь, что вы оба в конце концов сможете встретиться, – сказал он достаточно искренне. Стив ему улыбнулся – широко и не по-капитански.

***

– Как-то я не привык быть мертвым, – сказал он на следующий день.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб, – сказал Тони. Он-то, честь по чести, и привыкать не собирался. 

– Я не думал, что меня можно убить. Здесь для меня многое прояснилось. Мне кажется, иногда я бываю излишне самоуверенным. Ну. Бывал. 

– Господи, Роджерс, ты делаешь потрясающие успехи. Наверное, кругу на девятом ты даже начнешь признавать свои ошибки!

– Невозможно спасти всех, как бы ни хотелось, – сказал Роджерс, будто и не слыша его. – Надо было мне сосредоточиться на том, чтобы спасти Баки. Господи. Я же сказал ему, что ухожу на пять минут. А он ведь знал. Знал, что я не вернусь.

Так теперь и проходили все беседы с Кэпом. Самое ужасное – Тони видел, что тот это не нарочно. Он начинал за здравие, заводил разговор на достойную обсуждения тему – например, говорил о нем, о Тони. Рассказывал о Пеппер, о Морган или о Мстителях – и незаметно для себя съезжал на Баки. 

Раньше – в те пять лет, что прошли от Щелчка до Щелчка – Роджерс о друге не говорил вообще. А смертью из него будто выбило какой-то клапан, и теперь Кэпа было не остановить. 

– Когда я был маленький, Баки всегда смотрел за мной, – говорил он за кофе. 

– Помню, как-то раз мы с Баки отбили у гансов ящик шнапса, – вспоминал он за очередной банкой теплого пива. 

– Баки помог бы тебе лучше чем я, – заявлял он Тони, увязавшись за ним в мастерскую. – Весь Бруклин говорил, что у него золотые руки. 

– Баки, – слышал Тони, безуспешно пытаясь сбежать на лужайку и уже не так боясь заступить в туман. Как там сказал тот француз? «Ад – это другие»… 

– Баки, – напоминал Стив, когда Тони, совершенно продрогнув, все-таки возвращался в дом. 

– …А мы с Баки… – Тут он не выдержал и захлопнул дверь мастерской. И совершенно серьезно задался двумя вопросами. Может ли у покойника быть аллергия, и возможно ли, чтобы он начал чихать или покрываться сыпью при очередном упоминании имени Баки. 

Первое время он надеялся, что у Барнса все-таки хватит совести умереть самому и увести с собой тоскующего дружка. Однако, учитывая, что парня пытались убить все известные Тони спецслужбы и парочка неизвестных, сам Тони и даже Танос, а тот до сих пор был как огурец, прогноз выходил печальным.

Что ж. Тони Старк не был бы Тони Старком, если бы не взял дело в свои руки. Он плотно закрылся от ностальгирующего Роджерса и сел разбирать то, что осталось от его браслета. 

Будто по совпадению, несколько дней спустя (когда Тони пришлось все-таки выйти из подвала), Стив подловил его и сказал с горящими глазами:

– Слушай. Мне тут пришла идея. У меня же остались частицы Пима. Их хватит на одно путешествие. В конце концов, с чего мы взяли, что смерть – не еще один параллельный мир?

– Просто гениально, Эйнштейн. 

– Все, что нужно – это починить браслет и настроить на координаты нашего мира, а с этим ты справишься. – В голос Роджерса снова проникли мотивирующие нотки Капитана Америки. – Тебя дома ждут жена и дочь. И я знаю, ты позаботишься о Баки. 

Тони икнул, закашлялся и удрал в подвал. В конце концов, браслет был уже почти как новенький. Оставалось сконструировать платформу для отправки. А насчет координат у него была своя маленькая идейка.

***

– Нет, Тони! Так нельзя! Это тебе надо возвращаться в мир живых, тебя там ждут! Морган тебя ждет! Или… или давай поделим это чертово вещество!

Тони терпеливо отвечал, что доза на двоих не делится, и что нет, он не уверен, что с построенной им платформы так уж легко сигануть обратно в жизнь. Вполне возможно, Стив просто срежет себе путь через несколько кругов ада. 

– Короче говоря, мистер Сосулька, мне нужен испытатель. 

Только после этого Стив – со скрипом – дал себя уговорить.

– На браслете – координаты Земли, но я не уверен, что это сработает. Вряд ли мы с тобой сейчас где-то в… привычном космосе. Так что мой тебе совет – просто думай о своем… Баки. Если уж ты меня доконал, вселенная наверняка прогнется и доставит тебя по адресу. 

Стив кивнул с серьезным и надутым капитанским видом. А потом облапил Тони и выдохнул:

– Спасибо!

Тони с замиранием сердца начал обратный отсчет. Когда он сказал «ноль», туман снова разверзся и поглотил Стива. Платформу, правда, оставил, и Тони счел это хорошим знаком. Он посчитал до десяти. Стив не возвращался. Еще десять. И еще. После чего Тони шумно выдохнул и опустился во влажную траву лужайки. 

– Слава тебе господи!

Потом встал и, наслаждаясь наступившей тишиной и одиночеству, побрел на кухню. Конечно, он синтезировал себе вторую порцию Пимовой настойки. И собирался в ближайшее время ее использовать – если только завтра на крыльцо ему ветер не зашвырнет обгорелые останки кэпа. 

Он скучал по Пеппер, ужасно скучал по Морган. Но, – думал он, открывая очередную банку – надо же, а пиво стало лучше на вкус, или ему кажется? – он хотел еще немного побыть в одиночестве. В мире без Капитана. И без Баки.


End file.
